1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics and, particularly, to a deceleration mechanism used in a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Deceleration mechanisms are widely used in industrial robotics and other applications. A deceleration mechanism often includes a plurality of meshing gears of different diameters.
A commonly used deceleration mechanism includes an inner gear arranged in a shell, a crankshaft with an eccentrically rotating portion arranged in the shell, and a cycloidal gear sleeved on the eccentrically rotating portion. The cycloidal gear rotates about the eccentrically rotating portion, and not only meshes with the inner gears but also at the same time performs a revolution, thereby generating an output speed lower than the input rotating speed. However, to achieve higher meshing degree and steadier output, the cycloidal gear generally forms a plurality of gear teeth on its outer surface. When the deceleration mechanism is of a small size, if too many gear teeth are formed on the cycloidal gear, each gear tooth becomes very small, with the clearance between adjacent gear teeth also becoming very small. Thus, overlapping interference between the roots of the adjacent gear teeth may be resulted. Therefore, the cycloidal gear and the gear teeth are difficult to manufacture and present higher cost and more complicated structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.